Sex Crimes Congress
by bubblersparadise
Summary: Zehn Tage auf engstem Raum zusammen mit Kollegen kann, ob man will oder nicht, zu Situationen führen, mit denen niemand gerechnet hat.
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Sex Crimes Congress

Fandom: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (New York)

Raiting: NC17 – 18

Pairing: Elliot/Olivia

Kurzfassung: Zehn Tage auf engstem Raum zusammen mit Kollegen kann, ob man will oder nicht, zu Situationen führen, mit denen niemand gerechnet hat.

Eigentlich hätte es der erste Kongress sein, an dem weltweit Polizisten, die im Sektor „Sex Crimes" arbeiten, treffen, um an diversen Vorträgen und Schulungen teilzunehmen, doch in Wahrheit war es weitaus mehr für die Mitarbeiter des 16. Reviers.

Cragen war eines Tages auf Munch, Fin, Elliot und Liv zugekommen und hatte jedem von einem eine Mappe mit ihrem Namen darauf gereicht. Keiner der vier hatte gewusst, was er mit dieser Mappe anfangen sollte.

Liv war die erste gewesen, die sich, nachdem sie sich einen frischen Kaffee eingeschenkt hatte, kurz das Gesicht beim Geschmack desselben verzerrte, die Mappe öffnete.

„Wow", schoss nur aus ihrem Mund, als sie das erste Blatt Papier überflog. Unter Sekunden stand Elliot hinter ihr und fragte sie, was wohl so toll wäre.

„Europa, Elliot, Europa", brachte sie erstaunt hervor.

„Ja und was ist mit Europa?" frage Elliot und lehnte sich über ihre Schulter um das Blatt genauer zu studieren.

„Wir fliegen zu einer Tagung nach Europa. Zwischen vier und fünf Polizisten der jeweils besten Sex Crimes Abteilungen treffen in … Bad Gastein … wo auch immer das sein mag, zusammen und zehn Tage lang werden wir an diversen Kursen und Vorträgen teilnehmen, um unser Wissen auszutauschen und neue Techniken zu erlernen."

Elliot war mäuschenstill. Kein Wort entkam seinem Mund. Es gab nur zwei Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen. Wie sehr ihr Parfum ihn irritierte und wie er wohl Kathy beibringen solle, dass er mit Olivia nach Europa fahren würde. Sie würde sicherlich ausflippen. Würde ihm vorwerfen, dass er und Liv eine Affäre haben würden und lauter solche Sachen, die an den Haaren herbeigezogen waren. Oftmals, wenn sie ihm wieder solche Vorwürfe an den Kopf warf, dachte er nur, dass es doch wunderbar wäre, wenn es wenigstens so wäre, dass er mit Liv schlafen würde, dann könnte er endlich ihren Körper anfassen, sich jeden Millimeter genau einprägen.

„Elliot", ermahnte sie ihm, da sie seinen Atem an ihrem Hals spürte und sie dies mehr als nur nervös machte. Wie oft hatte sie sich genau diese Art und Weise, wie sein heißer Atem ihren so sensitiven Hals berührte, vorgestellt, nur waren sie beide nackt gewesen, er hatte sich hinter ihr befunden, und war rasch und hart in sie eingedrungen, ihre Körper hatten vor schweiß getrieft und sie hatte am nächsten Tag Probleme gehabt, gerade zu gehen.

Ohne eine weitere Ermahnung zu brauchen zog er zurück, griff nach seiner Mappe und lehnte sich gegen Livs Tisch.

„Ward ihr schon einmal in Europa?", fragte Fin als er selbst auch erkannte, was in vier Tagen auf ihn zukommen würde.

„Leider nie, nur in Jugendträumen", antwortete ihm Liv und nahm eine Karte aus der Mappe. „Österreich", ergänzte sie noch interessiert.

„Zwischengelandet in Deutschland und dort drei Tage verbracht aber nie etwas gesehen, als ich bei den Marines war."

Eine weitere Diskussion konnte nicht aufkommen, da Cragen wieder den Raum betrat und einigen Unterlagen in der Hand.

„Habt ihr alle eure Unterlagen studiert?", fragte er, hatte allerdings angenommen, dass sie dies nicht getan hatten oder über die erste Seite nicht hinausgekommen waren. „Abflug in vier Tagen nach Frankfurt und von dort nach Salzburg. Von dort geht es mit einem Bus weiter nach Bad Gastein. Was ich weiß, ist das ein Skigebiet in den Alpen. In den zehn Tagen repräsentiert ihr die USA, daher erwarte ich mir, dass ihr professionell seid und stets auf den Ruf der Nation achtet."

Man hörte von Munchs Tisch ein gewissen knurren. Er konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand direkt ermahnte, man möge auf den Ruf der Nation achten. Glaubten manche Vorgesetzten denn wirklich, dass man dies nicht tun würde?

„Ihr solltet euch warme Sachen mitnehmen. Es wird einen Tag eine Schneschuhtour geben, an der alle teilnehmen müssen und abends geht's dann meistens in die Sauna. Eure Hotel, soweit ich weiß, hat einen direkten Zugang zur Felsentherme. Ich weiß nicht, wieso es allen so wichtig war, dass sie einen Thermenzugang haben, ich war noch nie in einer, aber ich habe gehört, dass es sehr entspannend sein soll, im warmen Wasser zu entspannen und zu saunieren."

„Sauna", hörte El leise von Livs Seite und nahm ein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht wahr.

„Also, sofern ihr so etwas besitzt, solltet ihr Ski-Anzüge in eurem Gepäck unterbringen und Badesachen. Hinzu kommt, dass es angeblich empfohlen wird, festes Schuhwerk einzupacken." Nach einer kurzen Pause setzte sie vor, „Leider kann ich euch nicht begleiten, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es nachher eine Menge zu berichten gibt." Wieso auch immer, vernahm er einen gewissen Sarkasmus.

„Und was kostet uns das alles", fragte Munch leicht genervt. Er war der einzige in dieser kleinen Gruppe, der Schnee und Kälte verabscheute und nicht einmal frisch gefallenen Schnee auf einem Feld schön fand.

„Nichts, der Staat kommt für alle dort anfallenden Kosten auf. Ihr seid angehalten an möglichst vielen Gruppenaktivitäten teilzunehmen."

„Solange es kein Vertrauenstraining ist und ich mich wieder fallen lassen muss", fügte Elliot hinzu, sich erinnernd, dass Liv ihn fast nicht auffangen hätte können.

„Nein, solche Aktivitäten gibt es nicht. Ihr habt die kommenden Tage frei um euch darauf vorzubereiten. Ihr braucht aktuelle Pässe. Meines Wissens hat nur Liv einen gültigen Pass."

Alle Augen starrten zu Olivia hinüber. „Badeurlaub in Kuba", gab sie zögerlich zu, „vor vier Jahren."

„Das ist doch die Höhe!", schrie Kathy durch die Küche. „Das erste Mal Europa und dann machst du mit Olivia Urlaub in den Bergen."

„Kathy, wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen. Es ist kein Urlaub, es ist eine Tagung und es ist eine Ehre, dass wir daran teilnehmen dürfen."

Er konnte sie nicht wissen lassen, dass er mehr als nur glücklich darüber war, dass er keine Familie mitnehmen durfte, dass er nach Nächten ohne ihr im Bett sehnte. Dass er sich wahrhaftig darüber freute, nicht neben ihr aufwachen zu müssen.

Seitdem er wieder eingezogen war, distanzierte er sich Zunehmens von ihr. Wenn es Fall länger dauerte, dann schlief er gerne am Revier. Wenn er auf der Couch eingeschlafen war, wanderte er nicht ins Bett hinauf, falls er in der Nacht aufwachte. Wenn sie badete oder duschte, betrat er nicht das Badezimmer und wartete auch stets darauf, dass sie angezogen war, wenn er den Raum betrat. Vielleicht war es zu viel gesagt, wenn er sich selbst versuchte zu erklären, dass es ihn vor seiner eigenen Frau ekelte, aber ein wenig Wahrheit war daran. Seit Elis Geburt hatte sie sich gehen lassen, nicht dass sie zuvor sehr viel Wert auf Kleinigkeiten gelegt hatte, auf die er sie aufmerksam gemacht hatte.

„In vier Tagen fliege ich, Kathy, und du …"


	2. Chapter 2

Sex Crimes Congress - 2

Die Diskussion die er mit Kathy hatte, hatte den ganzen Abend gedauert, deswegen hatte er die notwendigen Sachen bereits um Mitternacht desselben Abends gepackt gehabt. Er hatte alles einfach in eine Reisetasche geschmissen, die Dokumente, die er für das Ansuchen des Passes brauchen würde, zusammengesucht und war gegangen.

Nun saß er im Auto und wusste nicht, wohin er gehen sollte. Kathy hatte ihm mit der Scheidung gedroht, ihm angeklagt, dass er deswegen nicht mehr schlafen würde, weil er es sich woanders holen würde. Ihre Anschuldigen waren gefüllt mit Hass. Er war sich bewusst, dass er mit dieser Reise seine Ehe, seine Familie aufs Spiel setzte.

Doch, als er so im Auto saß, langsam zu sah, wie dich Eisblumen auf der Fensterscheibe bildeten, gestand er sich ein, dass ihm die Familie nicht mehr wichtig war. Elliot wusste, dass seine Mutter stets – in ihrer verdrehten Art und Weise – hinter ihm stehen würde. Sogar seine Frau war ihm unwichtig. Kathy war stets da gewesen doch vermisste hatte er nie sie, sondern seine Kinder, wenn er an einem langen komplizierten Fall arbeitete. Kathy war immer einfach da gewesen, es war nichts Spektakuläres gewesen, seit Jahren nicht mehr, zu ihr nach Hause zu kommen. Es waren stets Vorwürfe gewesen, die er sich anhören durfte, wenn er einmal nach Hause kaum: Du bist zu spät zum Essen. Du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit Olivia. Du schläfst mit Olivia. Du betrügst mich. Du bist ein schlechter Ehemann. Du bist ein schlechter Vater. …

Ein schlechter Ehemann möge er vielleicht sein, weil er sich von seiner Frau nicht angezogen fühlte, aber er war kein schlechter Vater war er bei Gott nicht. Er hatte kein Spiel, keine Schulaufführung seiner Kinder versäumt. Niemals.

Fünfzehn Minuten später klopfte er an ihre Türe. Das Licht in ihrer Wohnung war nicht mehr an gewesen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das Richtige machte, ob er sich mit seiner Entscheidung, sie um einen Schlafplatz zu bitten, blamieren würde oder nicht. Fakt war, er konnte keine drei Nächte in Folge am Revier schlafen, ohne dass es jemandem auffallen würde, Liv würde es so und so erfahren. Er würde es ihr sagen müssen.

Elliot klopfte noch einmal an ihre Türe.

„Ich komme ja schon"; hörte er von der anderen Seite. Dann öffnete sich langsam die Türe.

„Was willst denn du hier", fragte sie verschlafen und blickte auf seine Reisetasche. Ohne noch einmal zu fragen, ließ sie ihn eintreten und er warf die Tasche in eine Ecke des Wohnzimmers, seine Jacke darauf.

„Ich kann zu Hause nicht schlafen", erklärte er und zog sich die Schuhe aus. „Kann ich auf der Couch schlafen."

Erst jetzt wurde sich Liv bewusst, dass er sie in ihrem Schlafanzug sah, einem rosa Flanellpyjama mit blauen Schafen darauf, Maureen und Katie hatten ihn ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Sie versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber es kam nichts aus ihrem Mund.

„Maureen und Katie?", fragte er zögerlich und lachte verhalten.

Liv nickte, ging zu einem Kastenverbau und entnahm diesem ein Leintuch, Tuchend und Polster.

„Danke", antwortete er und richtete sich sein Schlaflager langsam her.

„Möchtest du noch darüber reden?"

„Liv, bitte erst morgen. Ich muss nachdenken."

„Europa ist das Problem, mir war von Anfang an klar, dass sie dich nicht gehen lassen würde."

Er gab ihr keine weitere Antwort, zog sich gemächlich sein Gewand aus, streifte ein frisches T-Shirt über seinen Kopf und legte sich hin.

Liv fragte nicht mehr, wunderte sich aber am Weg zurück in ihr Bett, über den Punkt, dass sie geahnt hatte, dass Kathy diesen Kongress nicht gut aufnehmen würde, dass sie geahnt hatte, dass es Probleme geben werde. Es war typisch für Elliots Ehe. Es war typisch für Kathy ihm Probleme zu machen. Typisch.

Olivia kuschelte sich, ohne weiterhin an die Probleme, die ihr Partner nun hatte, zu denken, in ihren Polster und versuchte noch etwas schlaf zu finden, doch ihre Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu Elliot, der in viel zu wenig Klamotten auf ihrer Couch lag.

Doch in Wahrheit hatte sie viele Nächte damit verbracht, sich vorzustellen, wie es bei Elliot zu Hause zuging. Er kam nicht jeden Tag ausgeschlafen und hoch erfreut in die Arbeit, oftmals bekam sie mit, wie Kathy ihre Eifersuchtstiraden am Telefon von sich gab, wie sie ihm versuchte Schulgefühle einzureden und ihn schlecht zu machen. Ab und an, wenn Elliot sie dann einweihte, in die Probleme die es gab, versuchte sie, ihn zu besänftigen, seine Ehe zu retten, da sie sich insgeheim schon etwas Schuld an dem Debakel gab. Immerhin waren sie den Großteil des Tages zusammen, verbrachten immer wieder Nächte zusammen und doch einsam und alleine in einem kleinen Auto. Oftmals kam es ihr vor, als hätte sie keine Luft zum Atmen, doch wenn sie ohne ihm war, dann fehlte ihr der Sauerstoff zum überleben.

Die folgenden Tage verliefen wie im Flug. Die drei Polizisten mussten sich ihre Pässe organisieren, sich mit Winterkleidung eindecken und Liv musste es ertragen, dass Munch sich die ganze Zeit über die eventuelle Kälte beklagte.

Olivia stand mit zwei Reisetaschen und einem Trolly am Flughafen und wartete auf die Männer, die schwer diskutierend die Abflughalle des JFK betraten. Elliot hatte Liv in all den Tagen, in denen er bei ihr gewohnt hatte, nicht gesagt, was genau vorgefallen war, dass er von zu Hause ausgezogen war. Eines Abends hatte sie einen Anruf von Kathy am Anrufbeantwortet. Sie hatte gefragt, ob Elliot bei ihr sei aber auch keine Erklärung abgegeben.

Liv hatte diese freien Tage genossen, war beim Friseur gewesen, hatte sich eine Massage und ein Waxing gegönnt und ein paar warme Wintersachen geleistet, die sie, wie sie sich eingestand, wahrscheinlich nie mehr brauchen würde. Sie und Winter? Skifahren war sie zwei Mal in ihrem Leben gewesen und zwei Mal hatte ihr alles am zweiten Tag wehgetan.

„Wie kannst du das nur sagen", fragte Fin etwas forsch Elliot, als diese in Olivias Hörweite kamen.

„Was glaubst du denn, wie sie sich entscheiden wird", entgegnete dieser.

„Frag sie einfach, dann wirst du sehen, dass es dich nur in Probleme bringen wird", forderte Munch, in seiner Stimme klang ein etwas genervter Unterton mit.

„Was ist denn euer Problem?", fragte sie und umklammerte den Kaffeebecher den Munch ihr reichte.

„Es ist ganz einfach und ich muss ja gar nicht großartig fragen, es ist so und so logisch", protestierte Elliot.

„Sagt es doch einfach!"

„Wir haben zwei Doppelzimmer und Elliot hat behauptet, dass es so und so logisch sei, dass du dir mit ihm eines teilst."

Olivia starrte die drei Männer an, die offensichtlich auf eine Antwort warteten.

„Ihr scherzt? Zwei Doppelzimmer? Ich würde sagen, ihr drei teilt euch eines und ich bekomme meine eigenes."

„Wir scherzen gar nicht. Fin hat die Unterlagen für die Hotelreservierung erhalten und Cragen hat zwei Doppelzimmer gebucht."

Olivia stöhnte auf.

Elliot verstand nicht, was an dieser Diskussion so schwer zu verstehen sei. Sie war seine Partnerin und er würde es nicht zulassen, dass einer der anderen beiden sich mit ihr ein Zimmer teile. Sie war seine Partnerin, sein Besitz. Besitz? Immerhin war sei seine Partnerin, wie konnte sie an dieser Entscheidung seinerseits zweifeln?

„Das heißt, ich muss mich entscheiden, mit wem von euch ich ein Badezimmer teile?", fragte Olivia, drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Eincheckschalter, darauf wartend, dass einer der Männer ihre restlichen Gepäckstücke nehme. Es war eine untypische Haltung und doch nahm Elliot, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, ihre Taschen und ging ihr hinterher. Fin und Munch gingen etwas hinter Elliot und Olivia hinterher. Beiden Männern war bewusst, dass sie sich ein Zimmer teilen würden, ihr Kollege würde es niemals zulassen, dass einer von ihnen ihr Name sein würde, nicht auf diese Art und Weise.

„Wieso stellst du die Zimmereinteilung in Frage", sagte Elliot sehr forsch und wenn Olivia ihn nicht so gut kennen würde, hätte sie meinen können, dass er sie angefaucht hat.

„Elliot?"

„Ich meine es ernst! Du würdest dir mit Munch ein Zimmer teilen?"

„El? Was soll das?"

Er stellte ihr Gepäck relativ laut und unsanft vor das Förderband und trat es in ihre Richtung.

„Du führst dich auf wie ein kleines Kind", erklärte sie ihm und stellte ihre Taschen aufs Band, reichte der Frau von der Fluggesellschaft ihre Unterlagen und ignorierte ihre Begleiter, bis sie im Flugzeug saßen. Olivia war ihre eigenen Wege gegangen, hatte sich noch eine Tasse Kaffee gekauft, ein Sandwich gegessen, allerdings bemerkt, dass die drei immer knapp hinter ihr waren.

„Du solltest sie nicht so unter Druck setzen", meinte Munch als er an seinem Tee nippte.

„Unter Druck? Was für einen Druck?"

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Sie mag es nicht, wenn man sie bevormundet, daher solltest du ihr die Wahl lassen. Ihre Entscheidung wird so und so auf dich fallen. So sehr sie uns schätzt, Elliot, sie würde sich nie mit einem von uns das Zimmer teilen, außer wenn du Mist maust. Daher würde ich an deiner Stelle versuchen, dich am Riemen zu reißen und ihr etwas Freiraum zu geben."

Auch den Flug hindurch, sprach sie mit ihren Begleitern kein Wort, nicht einmal mit Munch, der neben ihr saß. Sie dankte Gott dafür, oder wem auch immer, dass sie er den IPod erfunden hatte, so schaltete sie diesen, kurz nach dem Start ein und hörte bis Deutschland Musik ohne eine Pause.

Die Männer wunderten sich über ihr Verhalten und teilweise auch wieder nicht, sie ärgerten sich größtenteils über sich selbst, dass sie sie überhaupt verärgert hatten, dass es überhaupt so weit gekommen war.

Elliot hingegen verstand sie immer noch nicht. Wieso musste sie überhaupt überlegen? Sie hatten sich die letzten Tage auch ein Badezimmer geteilt, er hatte ihr Frühstück gekocht, beim Chinesen ihr Abendessen bestellt.

Doch, wie konnte sie an ihm und seinen Manieren zweifeln? Er würde sie niemals bedrängen, würde ihr niemals zu nahe kommen, ohne dass sie es wünschte.


	3. Chapter 3

Sex Crimes Congress – 3

Die Flüge und die Fahrt mit dem Auto waren mühsam gewesen, da Elliot es mittlerweile verweigerte mit Munch oder Fin zu sprechen, Olivia ihre Kopfhörer noch nicht abgenommen hatte und keinen der Männer mit einem Blicke würdigte.

„Du solltest dich bei ihr entschuldigen", schlug Fin vor, als sie vor dem Hotel aus dem Auto stiegen.

„Wieso? Ich habe nichts gemacht", erwiderte Elliot.

„Du hast sie bevormundet, das hast du gemacht und du weißt, wie sehr sie dieses Verhalten schätzt …. Gar nicht!"

Ob die Vier es sich eingestehen wollten oder nicht, nun musste eine Lösung herbei, da sie an der Rezeption standen.

„Benson", erklärte sie der Rezeptionistin, „Für mich wurde ein Zimmer bestellt."

Die Frau suchte im Computer kurz und erklärte dann: „Benson Olivia. Vereinigte Staaten, New York. Sind ihre Kollegen auch bereits angekommen." Die Männer hinter ihr nickten. Sie gaben ihre Namen bekannt und die Dame legte vier Schlüssel bereit.

„So, die Person, die ihre Buchung durchgenommen hat, hat für sie Ms. Benson und Herrn Stabler ein Zimmer reserviert und die zwei Herren sind in Zimmer nebenan untergebracht."

„Habe sie noch Einzelzimmer frei", fragte Elliot leicht genervt, aber er wollte ihr die Chance geben, ihre Privatsphäre zu haben.

„Leider Mr. Stabler aber durch den Kongress sind wir komplett ausgebucht." Sie reichte ihnen die Schlüssel. „Bademäntel für den Thermengebrauch sowie passende Handtücher finden sie auf ihren Zimmern. Der Gang zur Therme befindet sich im Kellergeschoß, am einfachsten ist dieses mit dem Lift zu erreichen. Die Therme hat für Hotelgäste bis 23 Uhr geöffnet und ab 7 Uhr 30 in der Früh." Sie erklärte ihnen noch, wann und wo das Frühstück stattfinden sollte und gab ihnen einen Kongressplan.

Olivia wollte ihm danken für den Versuch ein Einzelzimmer für sie zu bekommen, auf der anderen Seite war sie immer noch verärgert. Man brachte ihr Gepäck aufs Zimmer und Olivia schaute auf die Uhr, es war erst 16 Uhr und sie hätte noch Zeit ein wenig zu entspannen, in der Therme, bevor sie zum Abendcocktail gehen würde.

„Ich gehe in die Therme", teilte sie Elliot mit, öffnete ihren Koffer und suchte ihren Bikini heraus.

„Ich komme mit."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist."

„Wieso", fragte er verwundert.

„So halt. Ich wäre gerne alleine, es reicht doch, dass wir ein Zimmer teilen müssen."

Es wäre gelogen gewesen, wenn jemand behauptet hätte, Elliot sei nicht verärgert gewesen.

„So, du hättest dir also lieber das Zimmer mit Fin oder Munch geteilt, Liv? Wirklich? Gut, dann sag dem einen oder anderen Bescheid, sie freuen sich sicher." Seine Stimme war lauter als sonst, er war erregt vor Wut und schrie sie förmlich an.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich!"

„Ich mich lächerlich? Wer hat denn solch eine lächerliche Tirade während der ganzen Anreise abgezogen? Ich? Nein, du warst es."

Sie nahm den Bikini, warf die Türe laut in die Angel und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Vielleicht hatte er Recht gehabt und sie hatte überreagiert aber das Wissen, dass sie mit Elliot mehr als eine Nacht in einem Zimmer, und wie sie jetzt feststellen musste auch in einem Bett, schlafen musste, war einfach zu viel für sie. Seine Nähe, sein Geruch – all das hielt sie in einem ständigen Status der Erregung.

Sie zog sich um, streifte den flauschigen Bademantel über schlüpfte in die vom Hotel zur Verfügung gestellten Badepantoffel. Ihr Haar hatte sie zurückgebunden und sie griff nach einem Buch, welches sie noch am Flughafen erstanden hatte. Eine Ausgabe von Val McDermid, einer britischen Autorin, von der er zuvor noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Das Werk hieß „Das Lied der Sirenen" und versprach grausig, brutal und europäisch zu sein.

Elliot blickte ihr nach und wollte am liebsten gegen die Wand schlagen um seinem Ärger über sich selbst Ausdruck zu verleihen, tat es aber nicht, da seine Nachbarn sich ansonsten schon am ersten Tag über ihn und sein Verhalten beschweren würden.

Das heiße Wasser des Whirpools fühlte sich wunderbar auf ihrer Haut an. Das Buch hatte sie nach dreißig Seiten auf der Liege gelassen und sich in das heiße Wasser begeben. Die Bläschen wanderten auf und ab, berührten sie an Stellen, an denen sie lange Zeit keine Hände, keine Finger mehr gespürt hatte. Zu lange.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu dem Mann ab, den sie zuvor im Zimmer zurückgelassen hatte. Seine Arme waren stark und konnten sie retten, beschützen aber auch einfach nur wärmen, ihre Sicherheit schenken. Aber sie konnten sie sicherlich auch sanft berühren, sie genau dort, zwischen ihren Beinen berühren. Sie konnte das leise Stöhnen, das ihrem Mund entkam, auch nicht unterdrücken.

Was sie nicht wusste war, dass Elliot an eine Säule gelehnt, ein wenig Abseits stand und sie beobachtete, wie die Hitze des Wassers ihr Gesicht leicht rötete. Wie sehr sie sich entspannen konnte. Noch nie hatte er sie so gesehen. Schön. Perfekt.

Und wie er sie so sah, konnte er keine Bikiniträger erkennen, es schien ihm, als würde sie, auch wenn es nicht so war, nackt im Wasser sitzen. Neben ihr saß eine rothaarige Frau, Ende Fünfzig, hätte Elliot geschätzt, bei der sich die leichte Röte mittlerweile in einen knalligen Rotton gewandelt hatte. Ein wenig zu eng an dieser saß ein übergewichtiger Mann mit Glatze, der die beiden Frauen anstarrte, als hätte er schon länger solche Wesen nicht aus der Nähe betrachten dürfen.

„Du solltest sie nicht anstarren, Elliot", sagte Fin von der Seite und riss Elliot wie aus einer Art Trance.

Gemeinsam gingen die beiden Männer in das Warmwasserbecken, doch sein Blick wich nie von Liv ab. Er wollte sehen, was sie trug, ob man es überhaupt Bikini nennen konnte.

Fin versuchte ihn in ein Gespräch über sein Familie zu verwickeln, stellte ihm Fragen zu Kathy und den Kindern, doch Elliot konnte diesen gekonnt ausweichen und stellte ihm Gegenfragen bezüglich seines Sohnes und des nicht vorhandenen Verhältnissen zwischen Vater und Sohn.

Und plötzlich stieg sie aus dem Wasser, dieses perlte von ihrer Haut ab. Olivia trug einen mittelbraunes Bandeau-Top, das unter ihren vollen, schweren Brüsten zu kämpfen hatte. Er liebte ihre weiblicheren Formen und nun hatte er das erste Mal die Chance, diese auch im Detail zu begutachten. Er hatte stets versucht sie in eine Größe einzuordnen, davon geträumt, sie in erotische Dessous zu kleiden. Ihre Hose war breiter geschnitten als die seiner Töchter und war in derselben Farbe gehalten wie das Oberteil, nur zierte ein breiter rosa Streifen den obersten Teil. Er möchte die vollen Hüften.

Nun hatte er Fin dabei erwischt, wie er seine Kollegin mit den Augen auszog nur würde er sich hüten etwas zu sagen, wissend, dass Fin ihm kontern würde. Er hätte auch recht. Doch konnte Elliot nicht anders. Wie oft hatte er sich diesen Körper nächtens vorgestellt, imaginär seinen Finger über den weichen Bauch, die vollen Brüste, die weichen Schultern hatte wandern lassen.

Als wäre nichts zwischen ihnen vorgefallen, schwamm Olivia auf die beiden Männer zu. Sie hatte bemerkt gehabt, wie man sie beobachtet hatte. Unangenehm war es ihr nicht gewesen.

Die beiden Männer, die gegen den Poolrand gelehnt auf sie warteten, waren beide mit Muskeln bepackt, jeder war auf seine Weise attraktiv, auch wenn Olivia in Fin nur einen guten Freund sah. Wenn Elliot nur nicht verheiratet wäre, erklärte sie sich immer, dann würde er vielleicht den Schritt wagen.

„Und wie gefällt es euch?", fragte Olivia, ihren Rücken an einer der am Rand angebrachten Düsen drückend, dabei ließ sie ein leises Stöhnen von sich.

Elliot konnte seine Erektion dank des Wassers gut verstecken, nur wusste er nicht, wie er dies die restliche Zeit machen sollte. Sie war so perfekt, in seinen Augen. Ihr Körper war eines aber ihr Wesen, ihre Ehrlichkeit. Die Art und Weise, dass ihr Imperfektion sie doch perfekt erscheinen ließ.

Der Wasserstrahl musste sie an die Wasseroberfläche drücken, da nun ihre Brüste aus dem Wasser reichten, wie auch ihr Bauch. Fin hatte sich von der kleinen Gruppe getrennt und stand nun, sich unterhaltend, bei einer Männergruppe, die einen südländischen Eindruck auf Elliot machten. Doch konnte er sich auf diese Männer nicht konzentrieren, da er vom Inhalt von Livs Binkinitop gefesselt war.

Seine größte Angst war zu diesem Zeitpunkt, dass sie ihn erwischen würde, wie er sie mit seinen Augen weiter entkleidete. Er drehte sich rasch um, als sie ihre Augen öffnete, und der harte Wasserstrahl seiner Düse, traf ihn nun direkt am Bauch. Er musste seine Muskeln anspannen und dieses unangenehme Erlebnis riss ihn kurzzeitig aus seiner Fantasiewelt.

Als er wieder zu Liv hinüber blickte, war diese verschwunden. Seine Augen suchten die ganze Umgebung ab und nach mehreren Minuten fand er sie auf einer Liege sitzend, in den Bademantel gehüllt, ihr Buch lesend. Er hatte seine Sachen wo anders liegen lassen und fragte sich nun, ob es zu besitzergreifend war, sich zu ihr zu setzen. Er diskutierte die Pros und Kontras mit sich selbst und als er das nächste Mal aufblickte, war Liv abermals verschwunden.

Zu genau hatte sie seine Blicke auf ihrem Körper gespürt, so konnte sie keine einzige Zeile lesen. Sich nicht konzentrieren. Natürlich war ihr bewusst gewesen, dass die Männer sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatten, auch, dass ihre Blicke teilweise zu lange auf manch einer Körperstelle hängen geblieben waren.

Olivia hatte sich all ihrer Kleider im Vorraum entledigt, hatte sich das Saunatuch um den Körper geschwungen und war dann in die Biosauna gegangen. Zu viele Jahre waren bereits vergangen, seitdem sie das letzte Mal einen ordentlichen Aufguss genießen durfte, seitdem sie all die Giftstoffe aus ihrem Körper geschwitzt hatte, die Welt um sich vergessen und sich nur auf ihren Herzschlag konzentriert hatte. Doch für das erste Mal sollte es keine finnische Sauna sein sondern die mildere, kühlere Variante, in der es keinen Aufguss gab durch einen Saunameister sondern durch ein automatisiertes System.

Sie legte ihr Handtuch auf die oberste Bank, schob die Kopfstütze an die richtige Stelle und legte sich genüsslich auf die Holzbank.

Ende Kapitel 3


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel – 4

_Olivia hatte sich all ihrer Kleider im Vorraum entledigt, hatte sich das Saunatuch um den Körper geschwungen und war dann in die Biosauna gegangen. Zu viele Jahre waren bereits vergangen, seitdem sie das letzte Mal einen ordentlichen Aufguss genießen durfte, seitdem sie all die Giftstoffe aus ihrem Körper geschwitzt hatte, die Welt um sich vergessen und sich nur auf ihren Herzschlag konzentriert hatte. Doch für das erste Mal sollte es keine finnische Sauna sein sondern die mildere, kühlere Variante, in der es keinen Aufguss gab durch einen Saunameister sondern durch ein automatisiertes System._

Sie legte ihr Handtuch auf die oberste Bank, schob die Kopfstütze an die richtige Stelle und legte sich genüsslich auf die Holzbank.  


Die Türe ging einige Male auf und wieder zu, in fremden Sprachen unterhielten sich Männer in diesem beengten Raum und Liv hatte sich von Anfang an entschlossen, die Augen einfach nicht zu öffnen. Sie hatte ihr Handtuch in den letzten Winkel gelegt, damit nicht jeder sie anstarren würde.

Vielleicht war es eine halbe Stunde, die sie vor sich hin schwitze oder auch länger, sie hatte die Sanduhr an der Saunawand nicht umgedreht, als sie diese betreten hatte.

Für sie war ein Saunabesuch etwas Natürliches. Ein junger Mann, ein Finne, hatte ihr die Kunst des Saunierens beigebracht, ihr erklärt, auf was zu achten sei und seitdem genoss sie Momente wie diesen, an denen sie einfach nur entspannen, all die grausamen Fälle vergessen konnte.

Dankbar war sie für den Fakt, dass keiner der Männer Anstalten gemacht hatte, sie zu begleiten oder überhaupt einen Saunabesuch in Erwägung zu ziehen. Ihr hatte sich die Frage gestellt, ob sie es überhaupt aushalten würden, bei 90 Grad in einem kleinen Raum zu sitzen, einfach zu entspannen und dem Schweiß freien Lauf zu lassen.

Aber sie wusste genau, dass sie die weibliche Anatomie schätzen lernen würde, wenn sie mit Fin oder Elliot in der Sauna säße, sie könnte ihre Erregung vor einem nackten männlichen Körper, der ihres Partners, gut verbergen. Männer hatten dabei immer wieder Probleme, zumindest war das ihre Erfahrung.

„Möchtest du dir noch den Saunabereich anschauen?", fragte Fin Elliot, der auf seinem Handtuch saß und ein Motormagazin durchblätterte, welches ein anderer Gast hatte liegen lassen.

„Sicher", stimmte er zu, stand auf und folgte Fin.

Anfänglich wussten sie nicht recht, ob sie in den gemischten Bereich oder den geschlechtlich getrennten gehen sollten, aber ohne El zu fragen, hatte sich Fin für den gemischten entschieden. Sie durchschritten die Schranken, nahmen sich Saunatücher und legten ihre Bademäntel ab.

„Warst du schon einmal in der Sauna?", wollte Fin wissen, „Bei mir ist es schon etliche Jahre her."

„Bei mir ebenfalls", log Elliot und entkleidete sich. Voller Scham wickelte Elliot möglichst rasch das Tuch um seine Hüften, während Fin seines nur legere über die Schulter warf. Sie durchschritten die Saunaräumlichkeiten und entschieden sich dann für die milder Version – die Biosauna.

Fin legte sein Handtuch auf die zweite Ebene und legte sich am Rücken darauf, Elliot hingegen saß wie versteinert auf der untersten Bank, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an das heiße Holz. Er bereute es bereits, sein Handtuch nicht auszubreiten, sich nicht einfach nackt, wie alle anderen es auch taten, in die Sauna zu setzen. Nein, er musste sein Tuch eng um die Hüften geschlungen haben. Langsam richtete er sich auf, legte das Handtuch auf die Bretter und setzte sich so hin, dass sein Rücken gegen eine Saunawand gerichtet war und seine Füße auf dem Handtuch abgestellt waren. So verbarg er etwas und konnte trotzdem schwitzen.

Als er einige Zeit so da saß, erkannte er, die ihm doch so bekannten Gesichtszüge, auf der oberen Bank liegen. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, ihr Haar war dunkel glänzend vom Schwitzen. Sie wirkte so unglaublich entspannt. So unglaublich nackt.

Nackt.

Er sah seine Partnerin nackt.

Elliot bemühte sich, seine Augen von ihrem glänzenden Gesicht zu nehmen, sie zu schließen.

Aber so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er schaffte es nicht. Ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, immer wieder sah er, wie ihre Zungenspitze ihre Lippen glitt. Langsam wanderten seine Augen über ihren eleganten Hals hin zu ihren Schultern. Ihre Arme lagen flach neben ihr auf dem Handtuch. Er versuchte wiederum seine Augen abzuwenden, aber irgendwie schien es, als hätten diese ihren eigenen Willen. Sie nahmen die Seite ihrer Brust war, die gegen ihren Oberarm drückte und die beinahe schwarzen oder dunkelbraunen Brustwarzen. Nun würde er sie nie wieder ansehen können, ohne diese nicht wahrzunehmen. Wie sie sich wohl in seinen Händen anfühlen würden?

Dann erkannte er ihren Brustkorb und ihren Bauch, der bei ihren Hüften in ihre angewinkelten Beine mündete. Rasch hatte er wieder ihre Brust im Blickfeld. Er starrte sie sicherlich einige Zeit an, bis er merkte, dass sein Tun ihn in Probleme versetzte, die in wenigen Minuten für alle gut sichtbar sein würde.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, stand wickelte er das Tuch wieder um sich und verließ die Sauna, um sich unter eine der Eisduschen zu stellen.

Ja, er genierte sich dafür, dass es ihn erregte sie nackt zu sehen, dass er jetzt mehr gesehen hatte, als er hätte sehen sollen. Immerhin war er verheiratet und sollte, wenn er an eine nackte Frau dachte, nicht seine Partnerin vor Augen haben. Aber seit längerem war dies schon der Fall. Monate fantasierte er bereits an sie denkend.

Auch jetzt, als er in dem Außenpool saß, wo der Schnee langsam auf ihn hinunterfiel, dachte er nur an sie und ihre Schönheit. Nein, perfekt war sie nicht aber danach hatte er nie Ausschau gehalten. In seinen Augen war sie es allerdings. Natürlich hatte sie Narben, aber die Muttermale waren tatsächlich Schönheitsmale. Die Narbe über ihrem Auge, er hatte sie nie gefragt, wie sie entstanden war, war fast schon ihr Markenzeichen.

Und nun passierte das, was er erhofft hatte, dass nicht passieren würde. Liv kam in das Handtuch gehüllt mit Fin an ihrer Seite in seine Richtung. Noch war es nicht passiert aber bald wäre es soweit. Er drehte sich um, zeigte ihnen seinen Rücken und blickte auf die in Schnee gehüllten Berge. Hatten sie ihn bemerkt?

„Wieso versteckst du dich vor uns?", fragte Fin, der neben ihm im Wasser auftauchte.

„Ich … ich verstecke mich doch nicht."

„Genau …", warf Fin hinterher.

Es schien als hätte Fin kein Problem mit seiner Nacktheit oder die anderer Leute. Er beobachtete vielleicht genau wie sich Körper bewegen, aber es schien etwas Normales für ihn zu sein. Etwas absolut Harmloses.

Für Elliot war es genau das Gegenteil. Während seiner Kindheit und Jugend war Nacktheit ein Tabu gewesen. Einmal war er nackt schwimmen gegangen und hatte danach die Prügel seines Lebens kassiert, seitdem hatte er verhindert, sich vor anderen auszuziehen.

Olivia hielt einen gewissen Abstand zu ihm, wollte ihn nicht noch mehr verunsichern. Sie hatte ihn erst bemerkt, als er dabei war die Sauna zu verlassen. Fin hatte sie keines Blickes gewürdigt oder es schien zumindest, als hätte er ihr durchgehend in die Augen gesehen, als er nach dem Verlassen mit ihr geplaudert hatte.

Serena Benson hatte Olivia von jungen Jahren her Freikörperkultur gepredigt. Sie war eine Alkoholikerin aber auch Wissenschaftlerin. Sie hatte Ethnologie und englische Literatur studiert, unterrichtete lange Zeit auch das erstere auf der NYU. Als Teenager hatte sie sich schlussendlich geweigert, die Sommer auf Stränden zu verbringen, an denen man nichts trug außer Sonnencreme. Erst als sie erwachsen war, hatte sie immer wieder solche Strände aufgesucht, sich dort entspannt und Sonne getankt. Natürlich wurde dort auch gestarrt, aber nur, wenn man das erste Mal auf so einem Strand auftauchte.

Elliot drehte sich zu Olivia und studierte ihre Gesichtszüge. Sie war bis zum Hals im Wasser, er konnte nichts erkennen. Nichts.

„Was ist dein Problem Elliot?", fragte sie scherzend und schwamm zu ihm hinüber. Doch umso näher sie ihm kam, umso unwohler fühlte er sich. Hatte direkt Panik, sie könnte erkennen, wie sehr sie ihn erregte. Gott sei Dank, verhüllte das Wasser so einiges.

„Wir sollten uns langsam fürs Abendessen fertig machen", stellte Fin in den Raum und schwamm in Richtung Ausgang. Die beiden Detectives beobachteten den Mann, der aus dem Wasser stieg, an dessen Muskeln das Wasser hinabfloss.

„Ich habe kein Problem", sagte er sanft.

„Du fühlst dich nicht wohl, das ist unübersehbar."

„Ungewohnt."

„Ich kann mich umdrehen, dann kannst du in Ruhe das Becken verlassen. Ich komme dann gleich nach."

„Das ist nicht notwendig", schoss er rasch hinterher, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er mit seiner Kleiderlosigkeit keinerlei Probleme hatte. Und er musste ihr nicht seine Brust zeigen sondern lediglich seinen Rücken.

Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren, schwamm er zum Aufgang und stieg aus dem Wasser. Elliot bildete sich ein, ihre Augen auf seinem Rücken zu spüren.

Einige Minuten nach ihm, verließ sie auch das Wasser und dann den Saunabereich. In ihren dicken Bademantel gehüllt, begab sie sich auf das gemeinsame Zimmer. Als sie die Türe aufschloss, war sie sich unsicher, was sie erwarten würde. Doch es kam anders als gedacht. Elliot saß auf dem Bett, der Laptop am Schoß und er schien etwas zu tippen.

„Ich gehe duschen", erklärte sie und wanderte mit frischer Unterwäsche in der Hand ins Badezimmer. Sie genoss das heiße Wasser, welches auf sie herab prasselte, cremte danach ihren Körper sorgfältig ein, legte etwas mehr Schminke auf, als sie es für einen normalen Arbeitstag tun würde und ging, wieder im Bademantel, in das großzügige Zimmer.

Sofort fiel ihm auf, dass ihr Makeup anders war als sonst. Ihre Wimpern schienen noch länger und etwas Rouge, Lippenstift.

„Was machst du?", fragte Liv ihn, als sie auf das Bett zu ging.

„Ich chatte mit Mo", versuchte er zu erklären, „aber es will nicht so recht funktionieren."

Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte sie ihm Skype heruntergeladen, Mo ein Email geschrieben und ihr erklärt, was sie zu machen hatte.

„Du kannst sie auch sehen, so wie sie dich", erklärte Liv und zeigte auf die Webcam. Zwei Knopfdrücke später konnte er sich in einem kleinen Fenster sehen und Maureen auf dem Monitor.

„Ich lass dich jetzt wieder alleine", sagte sie und zog sich zurück, ein smaragdgrünes T-Shirt mit einem tiefen V-Ausschnitt und eine dunkelblaue Jeans.

„Liv?", kam es von der anderen Seite der Türe in Verbindung mit einem Klopfen.

„Was willst du Elliot? Ich komme ja gleich", antwortete sie.

„Maureen möchte mit dir sprechen", erklärte er ihr und binnen Sekunden hatte sie die Türe geöffnet, die Bürste noch in der Hand.

„Wieso?"

„Das hat sie mir nicht gesagt."

Olivia setzte sich auf das Bett und sah Maureen, die auf der anderen Seite, Meilen weg, auf sie wartete.

StablerMan: Mo?

Mo1234: Liv?

StablerMan: Was ist denn los, Süße?

MO1234: Er hat mich angerufen … heute

StablerMan: Wirklich? Und über was habt ihr gesprochen?

Mo1234: Dies und das …er hast mich eingeladen mit ihm am Freitag ins Kino zu gehen.

StablerMan: Das ist doch toll! Hast du deine Mutter schon gefragt?

Mo1234: Sie ist dagegen

StablerMan: Ich ahne nichts Gutes. Lass dich, egal bei was, nur nicht erwischen, ansonsten bekomme ich große Probleme mit deinem Vater.

Mo1234: Keine Sorge. Mutter hat ihren Lesezirkel in der Kirche, der dauert meist bis 22 Uhr. Ich werde dann einfach wieder zu Hause sein. Und Dad würde nichts sagen, auch nicht, wenn er wüsste, dass du alles weißt.

StablerMan: Das denkst du Mo! Wenn du wüsstest …

Mo1234: Er kann dir nie lange böse sein. …. Teilt ihr euch ein Zimmer? Ich meine …

StablerMan: Mo …? …. Wir müssen gehen, Abendessenszeit! … Süße Träume

Liv löschte den Chatverlauf bevor sie den Laptop hinunterfuhr. Maureen und sie hatten seit etwa einem Jahr ein inniges Verhältnis. Eines Tages war sie weinend vor ihrer Türe gestanden, nachdem Kathy sie angeschrien hatte, weil sie sich mit einem Jungen getroffen hatte. Der Junge war allerdings nur der ältere Bruder einer guten Freundin von ihr, die diesen geschickt hatte, weil sie selbst es nicht schaffte.

Seit diesem Tag vertraute Elliots älteste Tochter Olivia fast alles an und erwartete sich nicht, dass Liv dasselbe tat. Maureen ahnte, dass Liv mehr für ihren Vater empfand als sie sollte, hatte aber niemals nachgefragt.

Elliot stand vor ihr in schwarzen Jeans und einem dunkelblauen Hemd mit schwarzer Krawatte. Er war elegant und dort sportlich unterwegs. Das dunkelgraue Jackett passte perfekt.

Er sah sexy aus, so wie er vor ihr stand.

Kapitel – 4 Ende


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel – 5

Das Dinner an diesem ersten Abend war eher leger. Als sie aus dem Fenster sah, an Elliot vorbei, erkannte sie, dass Schnee fiel. Immer wieder bemerkte sie, dass sie ihn anstarrte, ihn länger musterte als sonst.

In der Sauna hatte sie irgendwann das Gefühl verspürt, dass jemand sie beobachtete aber hatte sich weiter keine Gedanken gemacht. Doch dann, als er sich ihr gegenüber so eigenartig verhielt, hatte sie daran gedacht.

Seine Augen schienen ihr an dem heutigen Tag noch blauer, seine Lippen noch weicher aber was machte sie sich eigentlich vor? Er war ein verheirateter Mann. Ein Mann, der ein goldenes Band am Ringfinger trug, fünf Kinder hatte, die auf ihn warteten und eine Frau. Auch wenn sie immer wieder etwas Hoffnung hatte, dass er Kathy verlassen würde, passierte es im Endeffekt dann doch nie.

Es wurden Reden gehalten, das Programm vorgestellt und Vorschläge zur Freizeitgestaltung gemacht. Nach dem Essen begab sich Liv auf ihr Zimmer, um sich ihre dicke Jacke zu holen, sie wollte sich noch einige Minuten die Füße vertreten.

„Liv?", fragte Elliot als sie nach ihm das Zimmer betrat und nach ihrer Jacke griff.

„Ja?", war ihre Gegenfrage.

„Ich gehe noch eine Runde durch den Ort." Während sie dies erklärte, schnürte sie ihre dicken Winterschuhe, suchte danach einen warmen Schal und eine dicke Haube aus einer Schublade und war gerade dabei den Raum zu verlassen, als Elliot nach ihrer Hand griff.

„El?"

„Ich komme mit." Elliot hatte bereits eine warme Jacke an und seine Haube auf, die Handschuhe in der Hand, die nicht nach ihr griff.

Die ersten zehn Minuten schwiegen sie einander an, kein Wort fiel. Nach etwa drei oder vier Schritten hatte er nach ihrem Arm gegriffen und nun wanderten sie eingehängt durch den verschneiten Ort. Er konnte ihr Parfum riechen, sie sein Aftershave und Leute, die sie nicht kannten, hätten sicherlich gedacht, dass ein Pärchen bei ihrem abendlichen Spaziergang zu sehen war.

Als sie bei einem Eislaufplatz angekommen waren, ließ Liv ihren Kopf kurz auf seiner Schulter sinken, Teenager beobachtend, wie diese an einer Bande standen und Intimitäten austauschten.

„Kannst du eislaufen?", fragte Elliot sie spontan. Das ungewohnte Gewicht an seiner Seite hatte ihm ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht gezaubert.

„Nein."

„Du kannst wirklich nicht eislaufen?", wiederholte er und musste lachen.

„Ja, ich kann nicht eislaufen. Und? Meine Mutter …."

„Dann lernst du es jetzt", kommentierte er und zog sie zum Eislaufschuhverleih. Es war ihr peinlich, als er vor ihr kniete, um ihr die Schuhe richtig zu schnüren und sie dann wackelige Schritte wagte in Richtung Eisfläche. Noch nie hatte sie sich so bloßgestellt gefühlt, aber nicht vor Elliot sondern von ihrer eigenen Mutter, da sie ihr solch selbstverständliche Sachen nicht beigebracht hatte.

Es war vieles, was man ihr gezeigt hatte. Olivia hatte vielleicht mit fünf Jahren lesen können und rechnen, weil ihre Mutter darauf wertgelegt hatte, dass sie auch alleine einkaufen gehen konnte. Also Mittel zum Zweck. Sie hatte ihr zeitig das Radfahren beigebracht, damit sie nicht mit den anderen Kindern den Bus nehmen musste, um dem Gespött ausgesetzt zu sein.

Aber das Eislaufen, Skifahren oder ähnliche Sportarten hatte sie ihr nicht gezeigt und wenn es mit der Schule am Programm stand, war sie stets krank, um sich nicht auslachen lassen zu müssen. Mit einem Freund hatte sie auf der Universität das Skifahren, mehr schlecht als recht, erlernt. Seit einigen Jahren war sie nicht mehr auf den Brettern gestanden, die mittlerweile, laut einer Zeitschrift, die sie im Hotel überflogen hatte, keine zwei Meter mehr lang waren sondern wesentlich kürzer. Auch fuhr man jetzt mit einem Helm und nicht mehr mit wallendem Haar. Zumindest wurde es jedem geraten.

„Kommst du?", fragte er rein rhetorisch und wartete auf der glatten Fläche auf sie. „Lass dich einfach führen von mir", erklärte er und nahm ihre beiden Hände in die seinen.

Die Fläche war beinahe leer und aus den Lautsprechern ertönten Walzerklänge, Olivia vermutete Johann Strauß.

„Liv, du nimmst meine Hände und schaust mir einfach in die Augen, der Rest passiert dann von selbst."

Der Gedanke, dass sie ihm tief in die Augen blicken sollte, verwirrte sie, bereitete ihr beinahe Angst. Angst, da sie befürchtete, damit ihr Innerstes zu offenbaren.

Die ersten Schritte, die sie machte, waren unbeholfen, kinderhaft. Aber nach zwanzig Minuten und einigen Stürzen, etwas Gelächter und kurzen spaßigen Kommentaren, konnte sie bereits selbst eine Runde fahren, alleine.

Ja, sie war stolz auf sich und gestand sich ein, dass Elliot eine weitere Schwäche ausgebügelt hatte. Abermals hatte er es geschafft.

„Komm, versuch nun einmal richtig zu bremsen, Liv. Fahr zu mir und bremse dann. Es kann nichts passieren, ich fange dich auf."

Etwas zögerlich fuhr sie von der einen Bande an und auf Elliot zu. Schon lange hatte sie nicht mehr solchen Spaß gehabt. Oftmals war sie vor dem Rockefeller Center gestanden und hatte den Leuten beim Eislaufen zugesehen. Immer wieder hatte sie sich gesagt, dass sie es im nächsten Winter versuchen würde, vielleicht mit Maureens Hilfe. Aber jedes Jahr hatte sie sich wieder gesagt, dass es peinlich wäre, besonders wenn andere diesen Makel erkennen würden.

Als sie versuchte vor Elliot zu bremsen, stellte sich ihr linker Schuh etwas quer und sie kam ins Trudeln, stolperte direkt in Elliots Arme, der durch ihre ruderartigen Bewegungen nun auch den Halt verlor und innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden lagen beide auf der glatten Eisfläche und lachten, lachten wie kleine Kinder.

Sie mussten aufstehen aber am liebsten wäre Elliot einfach liegen geblieben, hätte weiterhin in ihre schokoladebraunen Augen gestarrt, sich überlegt, wie ihre Lippen schmecken, sich anfühlen würden und ihre roten Wangen mit seinen Händen umschließen, aber es war ihm verwehrt, solche Sachen zu machen. Er würde sie nicht in diese Situation bringen.

„Komm, wir müssen aufstehen, sonst sind unsere Sachen durch und durch nass", erklärte er und half ihr wieder auf die Beine. Gemeinsam fuhren sie dann in Richtung Ausgang. Mehr als zwei Stunden hatten sie sich auf dem Eis aufgehalten und Olivia hatte es gefallen, besonders in seinen Armen zu liegen, auch wenn es ein Unfall gewesen war.

Den ganzen Weg zurück zum Hotel lachten sie, erst als sie in der Bar Fin und Munch begegneten, wurden sie plötzlich wieder still. Niemand musste im Detail wissen, was sie gerade erlebt hatten, niemand musste wissen, wie nahe sie sich standen.

„Trinken wir noch eine heiße Schokolade?", fragte Olivia als sie den Mantel abstreifte und sich neben Munch setzte, der sie von oben bis unten musterte.

„Sicherlich, etwas zum Aufwärmen wäre jetzt perfekt." Nicht dass er dies wirklich nötig hätte, da all die Bewegung ihn warmgehalten hatte.

Aus dem einen Kakao mit Rum, den der Kellner vorgeschlagen hatte, wurden im Laufe des Abends dann acht oder nein. Arm in Arm schwankten die vier New Yorker Detectives in Richtung ihrer Zimmer. Sie lachten viel und hatten eine wahrhaft gute Zeit, all die Differenzen der Anreise schienen vergessen zu sein.

„Du kannst nicht in der Hose schlafen", sagte Elliot lachend zu Liv, die noch komplett bekleidet auf das gemeinsame Bett gefallen war.

„Ich bin einfach zu fertig, um noch einmal aufzustehen." Mit einer raschen Bewegung streifte sie ihre Socken ab, ohne sich groß aus ihrer Ruheposition zu begeben.

„Olivia", sagte Elliot und kam in einer langen Pyjamahose gekleidet aus dem Badezimmer, ohne ein Tshirt zu tragen.

Obwohl der Raum nur durch das Badezimmerlicht illuminiert wurde, abgesehen von den Straßenlaternen, die das Licht durch den Schnee etwas ins Zimmer reflektierten, war es dunkel. Trotzdem konnte sie das helle Blau seiner Augen erkennen, das leichte Glänzen seiner dezenten Brustbehaarung, als er sich zu ihr begab.

Nein, sie sollte aufstehen, sollte sich möglichst weit von ihm wegbewegen bevor er, oder sein Körper, sie noch mehr in seinen Bann ziehen würde.

Sein Brusthaar hatte bereits einen leichten Grauton angenommen, stellte sie fest, als er näher und immer näher auf sie zukam. Sie musste sich aus dieser Position befreien, wenn sie diese Nacht überleben würde wollen.

Das Bett war bequem, herrlich – weder zu hart noch zu weich, die Decke eine flauschige warme Angelegenheit, wie sie es nicht kannte, vor allem waren es zwei Decken und nicht eine gemeinsame, wie man sie zu Hause in der Heimat stets bekam.

„Geh dich umziehen, Livvy", sagte er etwas fordernder und stand neben ihr, ließ seine Blicke über ihren angezogenen Körper streifen. Sie sah müde und zufrieden aus, ihre Wangen waren Rot, diesmal nicht von der Kälte sondern wahrscheinlich aufgrund des Alkohols.

Nur zögerlich richtete sie sich auf, stützte ihr ganzes Gewicht auf ihre Ellbogen, die sie leicht hinter sich positioniert hatte. Es war ihr nicht möglich Elliot in die Augen zu sehen, zu stark war sie von seiner muskulösen Brust angezogen, die sie bereits etliche Male gesehen hatte und doch schien sie ein Magnet zu sein.

Im Gegensatz zu Elliot hatte sie einen zweiteiligen Pyjama im Gepäck nur war er nicht so verdeckend, wie sie in diesem Moment hoffte, dass er sein würde. Es handelte sich um ein einfaches Nachtgewandt, welches Katie und Maureen ihr letztes Jahr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatten und welches seitdem zu ihren Favoriten zählte. Er war hellblau und hatte weiße Wölkchen auf den Stoff gedruckt, vorne stand auf dem Tanktop-artig geschnittenen Oberteil „Princess". Im Badezimmer zog sie sich um, brauchte länger als gewöhnlich, weil sie dreimal ihre Haare bürstete, zweimal ihr Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser beträufelte, um ihre Nervosität

Doch als sie aus dem Badezimmer kam, waren Elliots Augen bereits zugefallen und er lag auf seinem Rücken, auf seiner Decke. Olivia musste lächeln und ihn etwas beobachten, wie er so friedlich, unschuldig wie ein kleines Kind auf dem Bett lag, seine trainierte Brust sich hob und senkte mit jedem Atemzug, den er machte. Er war schön, auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise.

Liv konnte nicht wiederstehen, ihren Finger über seine Schusswunden gleiten zu lassen, in der Hoffnung, ihn nicht aufzuwecken und es gelang ihr.

Einige Minuten beobachtete sie ihn noch, bevor sie noch einmal kurz zum Fenster ging, um die dicken Flocken anzusehen, die zu Boden fielen.

Livs Unwissenheit beobachtet zu werden, gefiel Elliot in diesem Moment. Ja, er war eingenickt aber ihre Fingerspitzen, die über seine Haut glitten, hatten ihn wieder aufwachen lassen. Fast hätte er nach ihrer Hand gefasst, sie festgehalten und gegen seine Brust gedrückt, dann entschied er sich dagegen.

Ihr Haar schimmerte im Licht der Laternen, ihr Gesicht war makellos. Natürlich hatten die Zeit bei der SVU ihre Spuren hinterlassen, doch hatten diese sie nur noch einmaliger gemacht.

Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, zum Bett wendete, und sich auf ihre Seite legte, merkte sie, dass er nun unter der Decke lag, sich bewegt hatte.

Unter der Tuchent war es wollig-warm. Einige Zeit benötigte sie, um einzuschlafen, doch schlussendlich überkam sie die Müdigkeit des Tages, der langen Reise, des Saunabesuchs und des gemeinsamen Eislaufens.

Ende Kapitel 5

Ihr wisst, Feedback die Luft, die ein Autor zum Atmen benötigt.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel – 6

Als Olivia am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete, war Elliot bereits aufgestanden, befand sich nicht mehr an seiner Seite, doch schien sie nun auf der seinigen zu liegen. Dankbar war sie zum wiederholten Male, dass man hier zwei Decken in einem Doppelbett erhielt und somit nicht unbedingt unter einer schlafen musste. Nun war sie immer noch auf seiner Seite, roch ihn auf dem Polster, auf dem nun ihr Kopf rastete.

Auch als sie unter der Dusche kam, war Elliot nicht zu sehen, der Laptop saß geöffnet auf dem kleinen Tisch nahe dem Fenster. Mit einer Hand fuhr sie sich durch die immer noch feuchten Haare, mit der anderen streifte sie über das Touchpad. Das Gerät erwachte zum Leben und sie erkannte, dass er mit Mo gechattet hatte, oder war es Kathy gewesen? Bei dem Text, den sie wahrnehmen konnte, war sie sich nicht sicher. Es ging ausschließlich darum, ob er sich mit Liv ein Zimmer teilte oder nicht und die Art und Weise, in der hier kommuniziert wurde, ließ sie zunehmend auf Kathy schließen. Elliot schien ruhig geblieben zu sein, zumindest mit seinen Worten. Immer wieder hat er ihr versichert, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen solle. Die andere Seite hingegen, war genau das Gegenteil – aufbrausend, beleidigend, ordinär in der Wortwahl.

Schlussendlich ging Olivia in dunklen Jeans und einem mittelblauen Poloshirt und einer dünnen Strickjacke zum Frühstück. Dort traf sie nun endlich auf den Rest der New Yorker Truppe, die alle über Kaffee und Brot heiß etwas diskutierten, allerdings in der Sekunde, als Fin sie erblickte verstummte.

Was war es? Hatte man über sie gesprochen? Elliot rutschte an der Bank zur Seite und machte Platz für sie, schenkte ihr Tee ein, der bereits auf sie gewartet hatte. Auch wenn es reine Höflichkeit war, fühlte sie sich bevormundet.

„Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren", ertönte es plötzlich durch eine Lautsprecheranlage. „Hier ist nun die Einteilung für den heutigen Tag." Es gab eine kurze Pause, bevor er zum Verlesen begann. Die Vorgesetzten hatten sie für diverse Veranstaltungen angemeldet, wenig konnte man freiwählen, hauptsächlich ging es allerdings um Networking – das A und O in der heutigen Gesellschaft. „Sex Crimes London, Buenos Aires und Berlin werden an dem Workshop zur richtigen Kommunikation mit Opfern teilnehmen …" er nannte einige andere Personen, nicht Teams, die auch in diesen involviert sein sollten. Elliot platzierte gezielt einige Kommentare, gezielt, die den Rest des Tisches wissen ließen, dass er dies für sie nicht als nötig empfand. Er war der Ansicht, dass sie ein gutes Team waren und ihren Job sehr gut erledigten, eigentlich keine Hilfe brauchten. „Alle nicht genannten Teilnehmer dieser Konferenz werden sich um 10 Uhr im Veranstaltungsraum in warmer Kleidung einfinden, es wird eine Outdoor-Veranstaltung geben. Sorgen sie dafür, dass sie warme, wenn möglich Wasserfeste Kleidung tragen, Handschuhe und eine Kopfbedeckung mitführen." Der Nachmittag würde ihnen wieder zur freien Verfügung stehen und Liv beschloss für sich, ihn abermals in der Therme zu verbringen. Alleine, auch wenn dies wahrscheinlich unmöglich sein würde.

„In Winterkleidung?", fragte Fin, der das kalte Wetter nicht im geringsten schätzte.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich gibt es irgendeinen Programmpunkt, bei dem wir nass werden könnten", kommentierte Munch und grinste in an. Im Gegensatz zu Fin bevorzugte er das kalte dem warmen Wetter in New York, hier konnte keiner bisher feststellen, was er bevorzugte, da er die meiste Zeit auf seinem Zimmer lesend verbracht hatte. In Ruhe, die er so sehr schätzte.

Kurz vor zehn Uhr waren alle unten gestellt. Olivia hatte eine schwarze Skihose an und eine neue, violette Jacke, Mütze und Handschuhe hielt sie in der Hand. Munchs Kleidung entstammte scheinbar einer Kollektion aus den 70er Jahren, Liv musste kurz lachen, als sie ihn in seinen Glockenhosen sah, in diesem typischen Rot mit weißen seitlich gelegenen Streifen.

„Du warst wohl schon längere Zeit nicht mehr im Schnee, John", kommentierte Elliot und lachte mit den anderen. John hatte nichts gesagt, keine Antwort gegeben.

Als sich die kleine Gruppe versammelt hatte, einige Teilnehmer aus Europa, andere aus Asien und Lateinamerika, zeigte sich der Kursleiter und offenbarte ihnen, dass sie zuerst in den Schnee gehen und dort einige Übungen durchführen würden, weiter geht es dann in eine Kletterhalle, aber dort würden sie Kleidung zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen. Alle Teilnehmer fragten sich wiederholt, was diese Übung auf einem Kongress dieser Art zu tun hatte. Aber sich beschweren würde nichts bringen, Cragen hatte beschlossen, dass dies die richtigen Kurse für sie sein würden.

„Lass diese Blödheiten", wiederholte Elliot. Sie sollten zu zweit ein Iglu bauen, es ging nicht nur um Geschwindigkeit sondern auch Stabilität und Design. Die meisten Paare hatten lange diskutiert, was sie machen würden, Elliot und Liv hatten einfach zu bauen begonnen und waren bereits fertig. Sie hatte die meisten Punkte in Sachen Zeit gemacht, mussten nun allerdings warten, bis die anderen fertig waren. Olivia hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihn mit Schneebällen zu bewerfen, ihm Schnee in die Jacke zu schütten und ähnliche kindische Handlungen.

„Liv, benimm dich endlich", konnte er gerade noch sagen, als sie von hinten auf ihn zustürmte und ihn mit sich zu Boden riss, nun lag er mit dem Gesicht im Schnee, sie hatte seine beiden Hände hinter dem Rücken und flüsterte ein leises „gefangengenommen" in sein Ohr, bevor sie mit der anderen Hand Schnee auf seinen Hals fallen ließ. Vielleicht dauerte es 20 Sekunden, vielleicht mehr, da lag sie unter ihm, ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf. Er konnte nichts mehr sagen, er starrte nur in ihre dunkelbraunen Augen und war sprachlos. Diese Augen, perfekten Lippen, der Körper der so ideal unter den seinen passten.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, standen sie auf, betrachteten die anderen, die noch brav am Bauen waren und überlegten, wie sie diesen Wettkampf am besten gewinnen konnten. Doch benötigte es nicht viel Überlegung, da es am Ende nur drei Iglus gab, die stabil waren und der Optik nach einem Iglu entsprachen und zwei davon waren relativ instabil.

Es gab keinerlei Preis, nur einen Vermerk in der Kongressakte.

In der Kletterhalle lachten alle übereinander, als sie in enganliegenden Sporteinteilern aus den Umkleidekabinen kamen und das Geschirr umlegten, fixierten und sich daran machten, die ersten Schritte an einer Kletterwand zu wagen. Keiner hatte gewusst, dass Liv dies bereits seit Jahren in ihrer Freizeit machte, seit ihrem ersten Jahr bei der SVU, zuerst mit Monica und später alleine.

Elliot hingegen hatte dies noch nie gemacht und machte einen Fehler nach dem anderen. John war ein Profi, besser als Olivia, sein schlanker Körperbau und die versteckten Muskeln halfen ihm, die Wand innerhalb weniger Minuten zu erklimmen, während der Rest entweder im unteren Drittel war oder immer noch mit dem Partner über die Sicherung diskutierten.

Zwei Wettkämpfe und beide gingen an New York, dies gefiel einigen Teilnehmern nicht so gut. Mit dem dritten, glaubten sie, dass sie gewinnen könnten. Es ging darum, wie gut man seinen Partner kannte.

Ein anderer Detektiv formulierte eine Frage und die zwei in der Mitte mussten ihre Antworten auf ein Blatt Papier schreiben, dann wurde verglichen.

Brazil war gescheitert, an einfachen Fragen bereits, nach Kindheitswünschen, Lieblingsessen und favorisierten Fußballteams. Kopenhangen gelang es etwas besser, die Hälfte der Fragen wurde richtig beantwortet und dann kam New York endlich an die Reihe. Man bat Elliot und Olivia in die Mitte, sie saßen Rücken an Rücken. Der Leiter des Kurses bat um die ersten Fragen.

„Bitte Daniel, stell deine erste Frage."

Daniel war ein kleingewachsener Mann aus Helsinki mit einem unaussprechbaren Nachnamen.

„Ich würde gerne Olivias Lieblingsfarbe wissen."

Man sah die beiden schreiben. Der Kursleiter, Kommissar Deinhartstein ging zu den Befragten und ließ sich die Blätter zeigen, er las vor. „Blau in der Öffentlichkeit, Violett im Privaten." Liv errötete leicht, sie hatte ident die gleiche Antwort auf ihrem Blatt stehen.

„Fragt ihn etwas mehr indiskretes, etwas, das er nicht wissen kann", rief jemand von der andere Seite, den Elliot nicht zuordnen konnte, heraus.

Es wurde kurz diskutiert, die meisten Fragen gingen zu weit, wie auch der Kursleiter meinte.

„Der letzte Mann mit dem sie ausgegangen ist."

Elliot schrieb lediglich „Arzt – groß, blond und unsympathisch" auf seinen Zettel, Liv gab ihm einen Namen, Oliver Sanderson – Arzt. Auch hier gewannen sie im Endeffekt nach 20 Fragen, alle anderen Kandidaten hatten nach weniger als 10 aufgegeben aber dieses Mal versuchte man sie zu knacken, aber es gelang nicht.

„Wie macht ihr das?", fragte ein Detective aus Thailand Elliot und Olivia.

„Sie gehen einander regelmäßig auf die Nerven und lassen die Fetzen fliegen", antwortete er, ohne gefragt zu sein.

„Sie streiten sich auch?"

„Natürlich, quasi wöchentlich", antwortete John und grinste Fin zu. Sie stritten sich immer wieder aber nicht so oft, zumindest dachte dies Elliot. Oder kam es ihm nur so vor?

Liv unterhielt sich inzwischen mit Jens Sensborn, einem skandinavischen Polizeiinspektor, einem wahrlich gutaussehenden Mann. Er war größer als sie, wesentlich sogar, hatte kurzes weißblondes Haar und schien sich überdurchschnittlich für sie zu interessieren. Seine Hand lag seit geraumer Zeit auf ihrer Schulter und all dies gefiel Elliot gar nicht, und dies war sogar noch untertrieben. Er wollte, dass der Mann verschwand, sich in Luft auflöse.

Nach dem Fußmarsch wieder am Zimmer angekommen, verhielt sich Elliot zu ruhig für Livs Geschmack, er ignorierte sie förmlich.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie leise, als sie am Fenster stand und den Schneeflocken beim Fallen zusah, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.

„Nichts, was soll sein?"

„Du sprichst nicht mit mir?"

„Muss ich das denn immer?"

„Im Normalfall machst du es einfach. Egal zu welchem Thema und zu welcher Zeit."

„Vielleicht gibt es im Moment nichts, über das ich sprechen möchte …"

„Elliot, ….", sagte sie und stieß etwas Luft aus, für ihn hörte es sich wie ein Stöhnen an.

„Vielleicht …"

„Was auch immer", entgegnete sie ihm, drehte sich um, ging ins Badezimmer, zog sich um und ging mit einem Buch und Handtuch im Arm hinunter in die Therme, ignorierte seinen Versuch mit ihr zu sprechen.

Als sie auf ihrer Liege im Sauna-Bereich lag, gehüllt in ein großes, dünnes Saunatuch, ihr Buch in der Hand, betrat Jens mit einer Frau an seiner Seite das Areal. Sie war kleiner als er, auch blond und schien ihn sehr gut zu kennen, da sich seine Hand in der ihren befand. Wie typisch dies doch war, dachte sich Olivia, meistens gefielen ihr Männer, die vergeben waren, meist interessierten sich auch nur diese für sie. Tragisch.

Geschickt versteckte sie sich hinter ihrem Buch, als er an ihr vorbeiging. Aber er schien sie gar nicht zu bemerken. Zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt, der Frau neben sich, Sachen ins Ohr zu flüstern. Nicht, dass es sie ärgerte, sie verstand nur Männer wie ihn nicht, die an verschiedenen Fronten spielten. Wie Elliot.

Als Jens sich in das Whirpool setzte und weiter mit der Frau flirtete, beschloss Olivia, dass es wohl Zeit war, ihre dezent aufkommende Wut auszuschwitzen, entkleidete sich und ging, nur in ein großes Saunatuch gehüllt in die finnische Sauna. 90 Grad sollten helfen, sich zu entspannen, alles zu vergessen.

Sie legte sich auf die oberste Pritsche, das Tuch unter sich ausgebreitet, am Rücken liegend. Es dauerte ihr dieses Mal beinahe zu lange, bis sie zu schwitzen begann. Erst der zweite Aufguss brachte die richtige Erleichterung. Ihre Haut brannte und der Saunameister drehte das Handtuch schnell. Sie hatte sich aufgesetzt für diesen Akt der Saunakultur und er fächerte ihr nun heiße Luft zu, schnell. Es fühlte sich an, als würde diese gegen ihre Haut knallen, wie ein Auto gegen eine Betonmauer.

Trotzdem ärgerte sie sich immer noch über Jens und die Art und Weise, wie er zuvor mit ihr umgegangen war, wenn er so und so jemanden an seiner Seite wusste, der auf ihn wartete. Nach dem Aufguss legte sie sich wieder auf ihre Pritsche und merkte anfänglich nicht gleich, dass Elliot die Sauna betreten hatte und sich auf den einzigen freien Platz setzte, der ihm zur Verfügung stand – einen, vor Olivia, sein Haar berührte ihren Brustkorb an Stellen, an denen es noch nie war. Olivia merkte, wie unangenehm es ihm war, sie nickte ihm kurz zustimmend zu.

Elliot hatte das Saunatuch etwas gelockert, es lag nun eher unter ihm anstatt teilweise über ihm und verdeckte nichts. Liv konnte ihre Blicke von ihm nicht abwenden. Seitdem sie den Arzt gedatet hatte, war schon einige Zeit vergangen. Monate. Beinahe ein Jahr.

Auch so in diesem entspannten Zustand war er groß, mächtig und sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie groß er sein würde, wenn er erregt war, doch genau dies passierte, in dem Moment, in dem sie sich sagte, dass sie dies nicht tun würde. Und sie wurde von einem Gefühl innerer Wärme erfüllt, erregt. Es würde schmerzen, gut schmerzen, vielleicht würde es nicht gleich erfüllend für sie sein, aber auf der anderen Seite, war sie noch nie mit einem Mann seiner Größe intim gewesen, hatte dies noch nie ausprobiert. Doch was würde sie dafür tun.

Manchmal war sie wahrhaftig dankbar, kein Mann zu sein. Ihre Erregung ließ sich verheimlichen, bei ihm war dies sicherlich nicht der Fall. Und anstatt die Augen zu schließen, so wie am Tag zuvor, blickte sie ihm direkt in den Schoß, auf seine leicht gespreizten Beine. Es war kein Wunder, dass er Vater von fünf Kindern war, wahrhaftig nicht.

Als sie endlich die Sauna verlassen konnte, Elliot bereits gegangen war, gönnte sie sich einen langen Tauchgang im Eisbecken. Sie blieb in diesem Wasser länger als jemals zuvor. Als sie hinausging, brauchte sie eine heiße Dusche, aber ihre Gedanken waren immer noch bei Elliot.

+++ Ende Kapitel 6 +++


End file.
